mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LegendFPS
Hi, welcome to Mercs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Mercenaries 2 vehicles page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- patx Deck of 52 pages Changing the headings is causing the infobxes to be moved to the top of the page and making it look messy. Maybe we should make the "ExOps Bio" section a subheading to make it look more like the infobox is going down the side of the page with the rest of article. That way there isn't just some massive, empty space next to the infobox due to the Deck members' pages not having contents list most of the time. Mr Zurkon 11:30, October 31, 2012 (UTC) It's vs. It is Thanks for correcting errors on pages that I do edits on as well my own mistakes. One thing I noticed and that I do not fully agree on is that you are changing are the "it is"s. In my opinion, for the sake of formality it is better to not use contractions such as "it's". If you have a good reason for putting "it's"s please share, otherwise when I edit I will continue to put "it is". Pascal1526 (talk) 15:28, November 8, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean by a large empty space where exactly? 15:31, November 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: RE: It is vs. It's Well I couldn't find anything about contractions on the Manual of Style page. If you feel like the full 'It is' or 'is not's... etc start to become a bit dry or repetitive, replace them with the shorter versions, but at least leave some 'it is's. I was actually writing more along the "Write the way you would for a class paper or a newspaper article" and in my (very brief) experience, contractions don't usually get along with those. Pascal1526 (talk) 02:09, November 13, 2012 (UTC) |]] You don't need to add so many "|]]" to the end of images; only one is necessary. Mr Zurkon 13:22, November 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Pages for editing Hey LegendFPS, The Deck of 52 members haven't all been finished and polished yet. A bunch of them (mainly hearts and spades) don't have e-mail information and very little in game information. Making this list smaller is always a good thing. Most of them only require simple things such as ammo count or unlock details. Also, any page that includes multiple vehicles that are part of a series (such as the Inferno) should be split into their own individual pages. In regards to missions, I realised there isn't a page that links to all of them (most of them only have links with vehicle, location and character pages). A simple page that lists all the missions for Mercs 1 and 2 (that could be initially located on the main page for the respective games) would be useful (even maybe a list on each factin page). Also, one thing I was thinking of adding to mission pages was a transcript (which could also be made into its own page). The missions in both games don't feature heaps of dialogue but it was one of my favourite aspects of the first game and I think it would make a nice addition. There are heaps of challenges from the first game that don't have pages (most of which are the generic time challenge ones). Locations always need help. There are some from the first game that don't have any and there are some current ones that need more information. Finally, if you manage to get a good picture of Josef I'll give you a cookie, a really big and yummy cookie. And as always if there's anything you think should be changed (such as templates, page layouts etc) or added just drop me a message. Mr Zurkon 09:57, May 17, 2013 (UTC) A Request. Hello LegendFPS I noticed you have added a lot of pictures for the mercenaries 2 wiki and i was wondering if you could take a picture of the pmc logo is a shield with a knife in the center a half of a spade on one side and the letters pmc on the other side on the side of the oil tanks near the villa. It would be greaty appreciated as I can not find another picure online thank you for reading. -Spanky RE: Josef image The image you put is the better of the two. In regards to quality it's better than the low quality stuff I've found. Unless there's a high quality video on youtube or something where the player gets a good shot of him I doubt we'll find anything better due to the unfortunate lack of an official character CG. Mr Zurkon 10:42, July 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Recent Spam Thanks for the heads up. Also, considering you're the most active user at the moment, and you're an adept and trustworthy editor, I figure it's about time to give you administrator rights. We don't get much spam or trolling (thankfully) so there's not much you can do with it but there's no harm. You'll also be able to protect/unprotect pages and be able to edit protected pages with admin or higher clearance (which is mostly just template stuff - feel free to edit them if you have any better ideas, just make sure to let me know first). Have fun. Mr Zurkon 15:30, July 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:Wiki Navigation It should be fixed now. Mr Zurkon 10:38, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Vehicle quotes In regards to quotes on vehicle pages (at least those from Mercs 1), I think it would be better to have the Merchant of Menace caption in the into and then put the MoM description in the overview. They look strange when they're together. Mr Zurkon 07:45, July 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: deletion Don't worry about telling me whenever you delete something, I can just check the every now and then. Mr Zurkon 10:48, July 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: Pages in need of editing Hey Legend, contract transcripts is something I've been wanting to add for a while. The contracts themselves (at least those in Mercs 1) have very little dialogue so we should be able to just add it to the contract's respective page without it looking too congested. In regards to format, something like this should work fine: *'Person 1': Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. An event happens/the player does something *'Person 2': Mauris dui nisi, mattis sed nisi non, sollicitudin imperdiet eros. I guess either before or after the e-mail would be a good place to put it. In regards to vehicles there are still some that need to be VOP'd as well as some that probably don't even have an article. Also, some such as the Inferno, Commerce and Spectrum need to be split up. My PS3 died earlier this year and I lost my saves so I can't just quickly go look up all the vehicles and stuff in Mercs 2, hence I've been focusing more on Mercs 1 stuff. Specifically I've been focusing on various vehicle and location related stuff. After cleaning up the Northern and Southern Province pages I realised a lot of places don't have articles or they're not up to scratch. Any help on this would be great. In regards to Mercs 2, the outposts don't have any articles despite their importance. I also planned on adding the news reports (from the GSRN trucks) for the Deck of 52 members. Also, in regards to HVTs, the Mercs 2 ones don't have any pages. due to them being nameless I think we should make a page for each faction's respective bounties and list them by location or something else. There aren't really any "grand projects" to undertake that I can think of, other than all the different stuff in the PS2 version of Mercs 2. I'm mostly concerned with tidying up all pre-existing pages. Some good places to start with maintenance can be found on the Admin dashboard, such as 'oldest pages', 'Pages with fewest revisions' and 'short pages'. Also, pretty much every page that has a "specifications" sub-heading - all of the points haven't been filled in, mainly the unlock method. Also, we need a universal money system. Considering we use the American style of writing (armor, color etc.) then we should write money as "1,000", "10,000" etc., with a comma instead of nothing or full stop (like in Europe). Probably the biggest and most nauseating undertaking I can think of right now would be going through and taking down the name of every monument, WMD (which still don't have their own article) and national treasure. Well, I think that's enough for now, happy editing. Mr Zurkon 13:38, November 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Image backgrounds Getting rid of the backgrounds is fine. However, the edges look very jagged due to the rather low quality of the original image which for me is quite distracting. Also, in your example image you seem to have accidentally cut out the centre of the star on the NK flag. Another possible alternative would be making the backgrounds black, which would make the jagged edges harder to see, but that might look really ugly with certain images. Mr Zurkon 08:56, November 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: New template and other things Hey Legend, In regards to the new battle template that one looks fine. However, for wars (Song Initiative and VZ War) it would need to accommodate five factions. That contract article layout looks fine except for the transcript. I think a style similar to that used on the Halo wiki would be better. It's easier to follow and looks more organised. The Deck images (and some of the other images I've recently uploaded) are from this LP on Youtube. It's one of the only complete LPs I could find with decent quality. But of course he doesn't capture every deck member so some will be left out. As for the new image, the black is an improvement over the white but the jaggies are still easily noticeable. I think for now the backgrounds should be left. Also, I think the comma should always be included with large numbers (25,000 etc.). And I'll make sure to make a notification about Mercs 1 and 2 contracts on the main page. Mr Zurkon 04:22, November 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: Promote Hmmm, I'm not sure, it would probably be best to ask an admin on that wiki for help. Also, I've been thinking that it might be better to change the name of this site to "Mercenaries", instead of just "Mercs", as it's more proper and represents the franchise more accurately. If you want to edit the style and theme of the site then go ahead. Screw around for a bit and if you think you've got a good one then just send me a pic. In the past Iv'e also considered putting in a request for help in redesigning the wiki to make it look more modern. Specifically a main page with quick links to all main articles, like on the Red Dead wiki, and most other popular wikias. Mr Zurkon 23:25, November 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: backgrounds The first one definitely looks the best. Mr Zurkon 05:55, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah sure, go ahead. Mr Zurkon 08:26, November 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: Name change I have sent the letter requesting the change to "Mercenaries Wiki" and the URL to "mercenaries". Mr Zurkon 10:09, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Looks like we just got hit hard. Know the best way to fix this? Mr Zurkon 00:36, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Is it still going? If so, we could have monitors checking the pages every so often. Are there any users that are likely to have done it?(Mystery time!)Urmomsfart (talk) 02:54, October 31, 2014 (UTC)Urmomsfart : No, this was resolved quite some time ago. --[[User:LegendFPS|'LegendFPS']] [[User_talk:LegendFPS|'(Talk)']] • 03:01, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Bunker Buster Confusion Hello, I am asking about the Bunker Buster Bomb vs. Bunker Buster pages. The two serve near-same information, but the Bomb page is the name of the "Merchant of Menace" airstrike while the Bunker Buster page referes mainly to Mercenaries 2 munition and usage with a slight dose of Mercs 1. I guess both could exist but should they be to each game? Also, how do new pages get produced/edited? Currently, as of Oct. 1st 2014, the Chinese Fuel Truck of Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction is missing. All in all thanks for reading this and hope the confusion is resolved soon. Norad IV (talk) 16:33, October 1, 2014 (UTC)Norad_IV RE: Forum Considering the low amount of active users here I never considered activating it, but I guess it can't hurt. Mr Zurkon 10:55, October 2, 2014 (UTC) : Yeah it's strange it didn't appear there, but I'm not allowed to edit the 'On The Wiki' section. If this issue continues we might need to contact Wiki Staff to help out. : Mr Zurkon 12:29, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi there. Im just wondering, do you play any of the Just Cause games? We might need a bit of help with secrets and stuff.Urmomsfart (talk) 02:51, October 31, 2014 (UTC)Urmomsfart